


What they call happiness

by turbo_cows



Category: Free!
Genre: Also this is what happens when i look at rinharu amvs all day, M/M, Rin is sad because his sis is growing up, alcohol mention, alcohol tw, and its 2am and i want to write stuff about them, haru is sad because school sucks, i cant do relationship romantic things, super pale like tbh, they make me happy sorry, this is a pretty happy fic tho, yup Haru has a bad night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_cows/pseuds/turbo_cows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was going to be the most depressing night in Haru's life.</p><p>He just felt like he had enough of all that school thing and he hardly found something to keep himself motivated to go through that living hell of grades, asshole classmates and screaming teachers.</p><p>Also Rin had it hard with school, but that wasn't the most important thing that was on his mind in that moment. What was important was that his sister turned 17 and she was always closer to leave Japan and go study somewhere in Europe.</p><p>None of them was in a party mood, then. But what happens when two sad people meet at the same party?</p><p>They talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they call happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I post something!!  
> I've been really inactive ehh //gomen  
> But I've been really inspired lately and this morning I decided to write something quick for these two big babies.
> 
> It's nothing too special! I couldn't sleep and you know, 2am feelings.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ヽ(；▽；)ノ.•*

Haru sighed: that was going to be the most depressing night of his life.

He had never been a party person, but he had such a bad week and so many things on his mind he only wanted to give in and get a bit drunk. What better occasion that Gou's birthday party, he thought? In the end, it didn't even matter if he was going there with his friends, he knew how that stuff always ended: Rei and Nagisa spending all night eating stuff from the buffet table and challenging people on Just Dance, Makoto trying to get him in a dancing mood then eventually giving up and drowning himself in a tequila bathtube, and him staying alone on the porch looking far away with an alcohol bottle in his hand.  
No, he didn't like drinking as much as many other boys. But when he couldn't swim and had no other way to stop thinking, he tended to soften his grip and give up to liquors. 

Gou's birthday was in March, and it was not too cold outside anymore. Everybody in the swimming club seemed pretty excited to go, a bit because Gou's parties were literally the best thing in the world, a bit because since the very beginning of their school year, Gou developed a really good relationship with everybody and she was a bit like the club's little sister.

-Do you think I look too hipster in this tshirt, Haru?-, Rei asked, without taking his eyes off his reflection in the mirror.  
-I think you look just fine-, Haru replied with a sigh: he felt like he really had no time for such stupid things.  
-Wow, Nagisa! That's a really cool jacket!-, Makoto's voice sounded as warm as usual, coming like a breath of fresh air from the living room. -Awh, thank you! Wait, let me fix your hair...-, -Why, am I messy?-, -Naah, not anymore!-, -Thanks, Nagisa!-, -Haru, Rei! Are you two ready?-. Haru sighed, and quickly fixed his hair as he threw a jacket on his shoulders: -'K-, -Rei?-, -Yes, coming! Do these glasses fit me?-, -You always look the same, you big loser! Hurry up, we'll be late!-, -Nagisa! Don't drag me!-.

The exact moment Haru walked outside his house, a chilly wind messed up his hair. He felt almost sad knowing he was going out to get drunk more than to have fun, but there wasn't much he could do about it.  
He just wanted to forget that stupid week and all of the stupid grades he got and all of the stupid things he did. 

Gou's house was about a kilometer away, but it wasn't dark and it wasn't cold, so they just walked there. Haru sighed, looking at Matsuoka family's house with all of the lights turned on and already a lot of people in the yard. -Haru!-, Makoto got closer to him, and friendly slapped his shoulder. -You'll see! We'll have fun!-. Haru faked a little smile, and watched Makoto walking fast to the front door.  
Haru looked around: there were no familiar faces around. Nobody seemed to notice, but all that Haru could think about was, where did Rin go? 

Not much after, Gou walked outside and hugged all of them, with a really happy look on her face.  
She was wearing a really short white dress with high black heels, she also put a little makeup on, and she shined as bright as only stars could. 

They had to wait about half an hour, until nine more or less, for all of the people Gou invited to arrive: now the whole house was full of girls in heels looking fly as hell, popular boys and friends of every kind.  
With a little help, Gou jumped on Makoto's shoulders and with a bit of an unsteady posture she walked on the big dining table in the middle of the yard.  
-No parents until tomorrow night! You know what it means?-, she yelled, then took a few vodka bottles from the ice bucket next to her and raised them to the sky, -Let's have fun!-.  
She didn't have time to finish screaming fun's n that the DJ started playing and everybody started jumping and popping bottles.

It was about half past ten, and Haru was already getting tired of that stupid place. He didn't have his occasion to drink something yet since when eighter Rei, Nagisa or Makoto were always so close to the alcohol table. Of course he wanted to get drunk, but not in front of his friends, no thanks.  
Haru looked around, and sighed.No hint of Rin, yet. He glanced back to the vodka table, and saw Makoto standing right in front of it, talking and laughing with Gou and her friends.  
"Ok, Makoto, you win for now.", he thought. "I'm going to look for Rin, and when I'll be back, I'm sure you won't be there anymore.".

Of course that was a stupid idea, because first he had no idea where to go, second he had never been there before and he was the kind of person who would've been able to get lost into a two-stairs building.  
Rin surely wasn't in the yard, he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, so Haru walked upstairs. Gou's music taste was really bad, and it was a relief not hearing it so loud from up there. 

Every room was locked, except for one, so Haru opened the door and walked in.  
There was a small bed, a desk and a big library, all in black. There was a big window and a balcony, and he saw the glass door was open. That was Rin's room, no doubt.  
He walked out in the balcony, and saw Rin sitting down with his back rested against the wall. The boy glanced up at him, and smiled with a sleepy do: -Haruka.-.

Haru smiled back, assuming he knew he was looking for him.  
The red-haired slipped apart, leaving a place to sit next to him; without a word, Hatu sat down and sighed. 

-You're not downstairs, why? Today is your sister's birthday.-, -I know. I just, don't really feel like partying tonight.-.  
-Why not?-, -I could ask you the same thing, Haru. Guess you're not here to party eighter, or you'd be in the yard or somewhere in the kitchen pouring vodka on cereals.-.  
The black-haired looked down, and shrugged lightly.  
-Hey, want some?-, Rin asked, opening up a beer can and handing it to the other. -You look like you need it.-. Haru nooded, and took a sip as he glanced up at the stars. 

-Had a bad day?-, Rin asked, running his fingers through his hair. Haru sighed: -A bad week.-. The other nooded, without looking directly at him. -Grades?-, -Yeah, pretty much.-, -This week i failed really bad two exams, I feel you.-, -I failed three.-. Rin looked at him with an amused expression: - Guess you're winning here.-. Haru smiled lightly: -I guess.-.  
There was a short silence, filled by the ruffled music coming from the yard and people's voices downstairs.  
-So, she turns seventeen.-, -Time flies, does it? Only yesterday she was a little girl who played with dolls and tonight she's showering herself in tequila.-. Haru couldn't help letting out a small laugh, because Rin's honesty was so genuine it sounded funny.  
-You sure are right.-, -Yeah.-. 

The dark-haired looked at the other, and saw the starry sky reflected in his eyes. -What are you thinking of?-, -What?-, -Nothing, just.. I remember you staying up looking at stars when you were thinking about the future.-. Rin laughed, and kicked his head back: -You know me too well, Haru.-.  
He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a good thing or not, but he knew Rin well enough to almost be able to read his mind. 

-She said she wants to move away.-, -Gou?-, -Yes. Probably to London or Paris.-, -She's going to study to become a stylist, am I wrong?-, -You're not, you're not. She keeps on fantasizing about her living with her friends in Europe and becoming a fashion icon.-. Rin let out a small laugh, and sighed: -She's so young, though.-. Haru nooded, and took another sip from his beer can. -Some birds just aren't meant to be caged.-. Rin looked at him: -Just like you.-, he smiled. The other glanced at him, lightly frowning. -Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about, Haruka.-, Rin drunk a little beer, and continued without looking at him directly. -You... You know you could go far. You've got a talent not everybody has, and God knows where it could take you. You could end up somewhere far from here, you'd become a star, everybody'd love you and you'd be rich and famous. You'd forget me and everybody and you'd start again. But I know this is never going to happen, you know why?-. Rin stopped, and looked at Haru: -Because all you want is to be free. And being free means going far from this place and from everybody and just be alone in the most genuine way.-.  
The dark-haired boy looked up at the stars, silently noodling. -Couldn't say it any better.-. Rin smiled, and put his arm around the other's neck. Haru hesitated a minute, but eventually let go and rested his head on Rin's shoulder as he drunk another bit of beer.  
-I came here to get drunk-, Haru laughed after a pause, and Rin looked at him, amused: -Did you?-, -I swear.-, -Jesus, you're a loser.-, -Talking to you was better though.-, -Was it?-, -Mm.-.  
Rin looked at Haru for a few seconds, and he looked back with his bright blue eyes. There was something between them in that moment that made them shiver, and they were sure it wasn't all about the chilly breeze. 

-I think... I'm going downstairs.-, Haru said, getting up, and Rin did the same: -I follow.-. They looked at eachother for a few seconds, then let out a small laugh and headed together to the first floor.

It was getting colder, and even the people who were in the yard earlier came inside to keep themselves warm. Nagisa and Rin were obviously playing SSM with a few of Gou's friends, while Makoto had been drinking about two water bottles and half glass of rhum and was now playing air guitar with Gou. 

-At least they look happy.-, Haru said as he looked at his friends. -And my sister does too.-, Rin added. And he was right. She looked like a superstar with those heels on, and she was smiling and laughing since the very beginning of the night.  
-Luckily there's still stuff to eat!-, Rin laughed, dragging Haru towards the big buffet table and stealing an hand of chips from a big green bowl. The other took a slice of pizza and a can of Cola: -Luckily, because I'm really hungry.-, -Haru, you always are!-, -I'm not!-.

It was about half past midnight.  
Haru had way more fun than he had expected to, and even if he basically spent the whole night with Rin looking at freaky people playing Just Dance and stealing chips from the buffet table, he was feeling like he partied really hard for the first time in his life. But it was time to head home.  
He goodbyed Gou, and was about to go away when he glanced at Rin in a corner. 

-Rin!-, -Haruka, tell me.-. Haru smiled lightly: -Thank you. I had fun.-. The other looked back at him with a smile: -Anytime.-.  
After a quick "bye", Haru followed the others outside, waiting for Nagisa's parents to come and pick them up.

-Nagisa, are you sure your parents can come? Aren't we causing them trouble asking them to come here?-, Makoto asked, sounding pretty worried. -My parents are just done working! And they have to drive by here anyway, they said it was no problem!-, Nagisa replied, taking a sip from a Soda bottle he took from the yard's dining table. -We didn't see Rin-, Rei noticed, looking around the yard like he was trying to catch a look from him. -You're right, Rei! Haru, did you see him?-, Nagisa asked, turning his head to the other. Haru shrugged: -No, maybe he decided to spend the night out.-, Makoto nooded: -Yes, probably.-, -That'd be like him.-. Nagisa drunk another bit, then sighed: -My feet hurt...-, -Yes, mine too.-, -Nagisa, Rei! You played Just Dance all night!-. The shorter blonde laughed, and Rei sat down on the sidewalk: -We won everytime, though!-.  
-Also, Haru! We didn't see you at all before eleven! Where were you?-, Makoto asked with a playful tone. Haruka shrugged: -Probably in the kitchen pouring vodka on cereals.-. Haru smiled saying it, because talking the same talk as Rin was always both fun and appropriate to parkour around questions he didn't want to reply to. Nagisa laughed, and sat down on the sidewalk next to Rei: -As long as you had fun, it's ok!-.  
Haru smiled, and looked back at the house: Rin was hugging his sister, she was almost as tall as him with those shoes on and that was actually fun. 

-I got a girl's number!-, Nagisa laughed, kicking his head back. -Lucky you, Nagisa!-, -Awh, Makoto! You just need to learn the basic rules to hit on girls!-, -Really?-, -Yes! You need to let go and have fun!-. Haru smiled, because listening to his friends laughing and being complete idiots was always a nice way to put himself in a good mood. 

Nagisa's parent's car lights illuminated their faces, and Nagisa's mom waved at them from the window.  
Everybody started running towards the car, and hopped in. -You're all going to my place!-, -Nagisa, really?-, -Yes, why? It's never a bad idea to watch TV until morning in my bedroom with my pals!-, -Awh, Nagisa!-.

Haru smiled hearing that. Wow, they were going to have a sleepover at Nagisa's place! That was a good idea.

Being with the people he loved the most, having fun without having to worry about responsabilities or about their future.  
That was supposed to be the most depressing night of his life.

It ended up being one of the best nights he could wish for.


End file.
